User talk:Sonicsilva1
Character Ideas Alright, so here is a seperate section to talk about character development. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Asonja.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saren the Dark Lynx (talk) 02:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC) So you make sprite animations correct? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 19:32, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I do. Im not that good at it when my sprites are limited. But yes. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:08, March 9, 2016 (UTC) If I can get some sprites of Grief perhaps could you make one? Sure. I'm busy at the moment for a school project at the moment. Perhaps next week I'll make you one. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 21:56, March 9, 2016 (UTC) AlrightJaredthefox92 (talk) 22:03, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I'll have to wait until ALL the sprites are made. And then I will provide an animation of each comic strip if necessary. Just for the heck of it Sonicsilva1 (talk) 22:30, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I havent been on much guys. I've been busy with real life stuff. I might not be on more often nowadays. I'll be on eventually! Sonicsilva1 (talk) 03:44, March 12, 2016 (UTC) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Surprise!.jpeg Thank you so much, Duskstar for this awesome picture! I love it so much! Sonicsilva1 (talk) 05:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, this is going to be long. So I was thinking about writing a story (Sonic version) of this opera called Phantom of the Opera. I'm a bit too obsessed with it.. Long story short, this is the play: Dancer girl in an opera hits big when another woman, the lead role of each opera, drops out because of this "Urban Legend ghost" the Phantom of the Opera. So she is chosen to be the next lead. Unbeknownst to others, her music teacher (Who takes her into his underground home) is the Phantom of the Opera. Basically, after that, she visits him every night, blah blah blah, yada yada. Then the other woman comes back, steals the role again.. Phantom makes her unable to sing, yada yada. He crashes the chandeliers, lay, blah, Christine (The dancer) runs away, Raul followers her,(Forgot to mention him. He's her best friend, and apparently they like each other..?) Anyways, Raul says it's okay, Phantom follows them.. Says she betrayed him because he wanted to to marry her, yada yada, love triangle, Next day, Opera holds a masquerade, Phantom invades, tells them to put on a play or else, yada yada.. It goes on. Basically, I'm just wondering what role you wanted to play. And/Or if you don't want one... User:XxDuskstarxX (User talk:XxDuskstarxX 16:55 March 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'd be really interested in this! However, I have never seen Phantom of the Opera so Im fearing that I'll screw everything up because I've never seen it. It's a great idea though, I'm just worried I'll screw it up. Dear Jason, If you're wondering how I know your name, it's because I saw it on a picture Axel posted. Something about Facebook, or what not. First off, you don't have to care about me so deeply. Please, don't lose sleep and precious time because of me, it's not worth your time. Second, I have talked everything over with my family. They're alright, and so am I. No need to worry. Also, If my comments worry you because they're "depressing", don't worry about THAT either. My life is bland right now, and so are my comments. Third, and finally, thanks for looking out for me. I really appreciate it. By the way, anyone who is reading this BESIDES Jason or Axel, you can go stick your head in your ass and go away, because this is a private matter. Thank you, Artemis Smith Hey Sonic, can u make a sonic character for me? :p If possible, could you contact me on skype? Do u remember it? Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 14:20, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure if I could make one, but I can try. And plus, I forgot to mention, I had skype taken away for good for other reasons. So, I cannot contact on your Skype. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 16:39, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Reply on Alex's Page Question: How was that harrassment? Now, sure, I can agree I was kind of harsh in some ways, but Harassing? I specifically stated that I was going to state it in an Honest but possibly mean way. But above all, I'm just sick of it, okay? No one tried to take action on this guy's roleplaying, not even giving him a hint of advice (At least not to my knowledge), which angered me more, and most of the time, I have to deal with his nonsense (If you somehow missed the Fall of the Jkirk Federations RP and the Alternate Universe Joshua). But, again. Calling it harassment just might be overexaggerating. Harsh is one thing (Of which I, again, agree of me doing), but Harassment is another. So... Yeah. Also, I'm not trying to start a fight here, I was trying to give some advice (...Admittingly, kind of like Solar's way of doing it) on his page, and defending myself on this one. (Reply:) I can understand, and it was my fault for overexaggerating a bit, and I apologize for that. But it was your own fault for making it that harsh in the first place. It can be easily fixed if you stated "Please fix this, it shouldn't be possible" instead of going to his page and 'yelling at him'. This would've been avoided if you acted a bit more calm and not sounded so irritable. I am sorry for saying that, but in this case it is true. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 01:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Villain Creation Help: Okay, I'm here.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 04:05, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Alright cool. So, the first thing we're going to do is either start with the species or the name. Any ideas? Sonicsilva1 (talk) 04:06, June 17, 2016 (UTC) While I normally have canines, I would suggest a more exotic species. Ask yourself, what is this character's gimmick? What are they trying to achieve? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 04:09, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, let's see; their gimmick I am still unsure of. They're trying to achieve dominance by the use of either science or leaking information about the world to cause global distruction. I think? Sonicsilva1 (talk) 04:13, June 17, 2016 (UTC) So either a 'for science'! character, or an extremist?Jaredthefox92 (talk) 04:17, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I guess a 'For Science but also because I really hate the world right now from where it's going' character. Sonicsilva1 (talk) 04:18, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I defiantly would advise you to stay far away from overly cynical characters. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 04:28, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Alright alright. 'For Science' kind of character then. I tend to overdetail sometimes and I apologize in advance if I start doing that again. OMG Holy crap dude is that you? It's Gokuisa from roblox, I was friends with you like years ago on there :O Haidenisa the Terraria No-Life (talk) 00:53, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Has it really been that long? I didn't know you even had an account on here. What's been going on? Sonicsilva1 (talk) 01:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah it's been a while. I have an account but I haven't really been active since like mid-2015 though xD. Not much been going on really, how 'bout you? Haidenisa the Terraria No-Life (talk) 01:07, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Same too. I'm still really depressed from leaving Roblox just because of one thing that happened and it got my mom to increase my non-private security with the internet. She's the reason why I have social anxiety Sonicsilva1 (talk) 01:10, June 19, 2016 (UTC) For the next private roleplay, do you want to do one of the What-Happens-Next roleplays I was posting, continue the training one, do something for you to practice using identities like O.B. Hoot and Belle, or something else? How about we can use something to practice using O.B. Hoot and Belle. I need to know the usage of Identities before I make my own (maybe) Alrighty. How do you want to set that up? Idk, actually. Sorry that I've been gone, A friend of mine came over and we played some Smash for the Wii U. I'm getting it on the 3DS in a second. Anyway, maybe it could be like one of those "Friends split up and try to navigate the world to find themselves again" kind of thing. Alright. Do you want to set that up or should I? You can go ahead and do that. I've set up the training page for later Alright so it would involve you playing as Belle and/or Hoot? Yeah. Probably one or the other. I plan to separate their perspectives Alright, so would I just introduce a character of mine into the roleplay? If you would like to do that, sure. That is your choice Alright then, I'll get something ready in a bit. I'll be on to roleplay in about two hours. Okay. I will be patient (Plays Classic Mode in Smash on 3DS) So Loony-Jack still wants to roleplay with us but due to being busy, one of us needs to make the starter. Do you want to create the starter for it? I'm not really good with starters, first of all. Secondly, we still have a lot of rps to finish. To be fair, we planned to do the Loony-Jack one before we thought of the others, but either way it doesn't have to be right now. Alright, that's fine. As long as it will be done when Loony-Jack is done with the drawing requests, I'll do the start. Alrighty. Don't be sad Not everyone's perfect, Silva. You're special just the way you are, and I like you for that. You might not have as much cool Sonic characters as everyone else, but the ones you have are perfect. Asonja, for example, is, in my eyes, really interesting and cool. And so is Jason. Take it from me, I'm not a great drawer either, but I'm still happy with the fan characters I've got. Do your best in thinking up new characters, and if you can't think of any, come to me for inspiration. Don't worry, instead, be happy. Alexneushoorn (talk) 19:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC) My only cliche response is, I'm really trying to be happy here. But I can't when I feel jealous of the talented ones. I'm not mad at them for being talented, but pretty proud of them for having such skill. I am just mad at myself more for not being "Good enough" Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 19:17, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I see. Well, you don't need to blame yourself. That's all I can say right now. Alexneushoorn (talk) 19:25, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I've written stories after stories that almost always got ignored, literal hundreds of pages, then I looked over at others who--because of either how popular they were or just how dedicated their followers were--got tons of admieration for just about anything they'd post. I look at people who used to be worse than I when it came to drawing and suddenly increased in quality far quicker than I could, passing me by, and I'd get frustrated, and definitely jealous. I mean, after all, I'm older or more experienced or had more education on it so why would it be taking me so long to improve as opposed to them? It just goes back to the saying that "There's always, ALWAYS, a bigger fish". It doesn't matter how much that I'll improve, because someone else will always be better. Whenever I receieved critiques, fair or unfair, it burned because it just kept reminding me that my best still needed improvements. But, everyone will feel that. Everyone will have people who either shake their head in diapproval, or constantly point out flaws. But of course, this is a situation not where people are putting you down, but that you just feel like what you've made won't be up to the standard of quality everyone else has gone with. However, ask people if they feel you're an outsider. From what I've seen, you aren't. The simple resolve that has to be made in order to feel up to the point of everyone else is to keep thinking, keep creating, and keep designing. Not to recently was that Dimitri Chronicles series of posts where all this planned impressive information popped up. I assure you, some of us definitely felt at least a little inferior, out of our league, compared to that kind of planning and creativity. But just like we aren't going to look at you as an outsider, the people behind that would most-likely include any of us, no matter how detailed or basic our plans. None of us started with something. We all get frustrated when we see someone making something that we think is better than ours because we're afraid of being left behind, but no one's been left behind because they didn't have as many characters or stories. We'll always be there to include you if you want to be, and to support you when you create something. That would mean a lot to me, thank you. I would do the same back if you feel the same way I do. Just recently, my Mom delivered the final blow on me, making me realize that I'm at fault for the things I say to myself. So, I'm going to at least try to change what I think and I would really like you guys to help me out with that. I would appreciate that Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 20:07, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Anytime. Sometimes it's the tough love that's needed and it looks like that helped. More or less. Still, I would love the help from you guys as well. It would mean that I'm not alone because I have no one else to share this pain with. We can always create a page for people to specifically talk about their problems here. That is up to you. I approve of it and you're welcome to make it. Alright. I'll have to ask for permission from an Admin first. Okay. Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 21:42, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'm happy to help. Alexneushoorn (talk) 06:01, July 12, 2016 (UTC) For now, I'm sticking with mainly a flirtatious friend. We'll see how things change over some more time, especially after some more characters are introduced. It's definitely an option I'm considering. You should not ahead of time though, if we DO pair them up, it will only be canon to this specific wiki canon. Basically how there's the Earth 1, Earth 2 thing with DC and Marvel and such. Just like in a different canon she's with someone else, in this canon she'd be with Asonja. All the continuities @_@ HEY! Friendly reminder that you are awesome. Also. I managed to dig out MY VERY FIRST CHARACTER. The pages are so old, its actually starting to yellow... ANY HOO! Hope this makes ya feel better! Just remeber man, pratice makes perfect. This retarded turd was eventually turned into a brand new character (that I unfortunatally do not have a pic of right now..) Just be you! You'll be suprised how quickly things get better! Silverknight01 (talk) 01:30, July 17, 2016 (UTC) I do appreciate the encouragement. Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 02:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) A Poem For Thee~ Hello there friend, it's been a while. Until I saw the trouble you had that stacked up a pile. So I'm here for you, to help you out. Not to bring more fuss about. Maybe we can talk on my message wall, so that we can settle this dilemma once and for all. Noahc2015 (talk) 20:18, July 17, 2016 (UTC) This poetic message thouh.